vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pandolist-P/@comment-5384685-20180501105602/@comment-53539-20180501111959
Imagine a producer who just produces Wash My Blood level of works constantly, from my encounter with this producers works, this is my best description. Some concepts are met with anger and fury especially if they touch topics like evolution, sexuality, religion, politics, etc and it can lead to death threats and boycotts. "Homo sapiens janai na ni ka" touches evolution, just with its background image alone... Without touching the song itself and its content... which often Asian cultures such as buddism often reject. "There is no Asian monkey" comes to mind on the subject that someone once quoted. It may be ignorance on the part of those who don't understand what evolution is and how it works, that even if your religious views reject the idea its still a real concept that is going on as we speak (Ironically, in Japan too as the Ainu represent evolution both in how it occurred and how extinction works as the Japanese government is trying to drive them to extinction it turns out). Its not just buddism that rejects evolution as so does Islam and many other religions, but you can see how this 1 song could get many thousands angry over it. Especially as its produced in a culture wherein Buddism, which often rejects evolution, is dominate. This is not to say that everyone in these cultures rejects the idea, its tat the main religious leaders who push it and many of those following it find it an outrage. Bare in mind, Christianity itself has spent over 100 years trying to decide if it wants the idea of evolution around as many believe it proves God doesn't exist (it doesn't, it just means in my opinion we figured out how God works, or partly does). Many feel it tells people God or whatever idea that religions promotes doesn't exist as a concept and they feel threatened that their religious ideals are in danger. Ideas like Evolution can be felt as making people go atheist or loose faith in God entirely, rejecting religion. If we look at Christianity alone, if everyone stopped believing in God and turned away, then the Vatican would fall apart as its a place built on the support of numerous churches, governments and organisations that fund the lavish lifestyles of both the pope and his supporters, despite the bible itself promoting a more humble lifestyle making the Vatican a contradiction in the religion its set up for. But too many would loose their livelihood. ITs often the same across all religions, with sculpture makings, Gold industries, monument makers all depending on being paid to erect statues in favour of the local populace deity. Loyalty of those following a religion is really important in its survival. Even if leaders aren't the ones behind it, the idea of there being no reincarnation, heaven or hell, and other implications is scary and fear causes many to be afraid of ideas like this. Bare in mind, its only recent years that Dinosaurs have been acknowledged by the Pope. One part of evolution is extinction afterall and the concept that a entire species can disappear. This was a big deal for this reason to pro-evolutionists and it was a definite direction that the church has accepted on its torn issue with evolution. And when you tackle the song itself... Yeah... You get the idea of how the producer may be felt by many. And this is just one of the songs... And look how many issues it has tackled in one swoop doing so.